


tasuku goes on a gay panic fueled jog

by akidescent (avieavi)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gay Panic, Headcanon, How Do I Tag This, M/M, Prompt Fill, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avieavi/pseuds/akidescent
Summary: inspired by a headcanon, Tasuku goes on a jog and Sakuya wanted to go along with him but he didn't expect this one weird habit that he did during his jog?
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya & Takatoo Tasuku, Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	tasuku goes on a gay panic fueled jog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chikaita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikaita/gifts).



> headcanon: "Tasuku would always have embarrassing dreams about Tsumugi and he would try to forget about it by taking morning jogs. he chants 'I'm straight. Tsumugi is just my best friend,' many times while jogging"

Tasuku Takato goes through his morning routine before he goes on his daily jogs. His morning routine as of late goes as follows. He wakes up. He tries to forget about the embarrassing dream he had of his childhood best friend and current roommate.

The embarrassing dream in mind involved going to the park with Tsumugi and his dog. Holding hands, walking down the flower garden, while Zabi ran around, while they were both shirtless. That was the embarrassing part.

Tasuku did not look at Tsumugi’s adorable sleeping face and did not listen to his soft snoring that sounded like a purr of a cat. He got up from his bunk and tried to forget how adorable Tsumugi gets when he eats any egg dish. While he showered, he remembered how Tsumugi’s expression looks when his eyes focus on watering his plants diligently. Moreover, he attempted to forget how Tsumugi lifted that heavy metal watering that was filled to the top with water with no effort. He questioned how much Tsumugi could lift if he worked out. While he was brushing his teeth, he looked a little too long at Tsumugi’s toothbrush—Wait, that one was weird. 

With a heavy sigh, he left the bathroom to get ready for his ten-mile light jog so he can get clear his mind. Usually, when people go on jogs, they listen to music or a podcast or anything to get their minds off the task of running. What was Tasuku’s method of distracting himself? His daily morning chant of “I am a good actor. I am straight. Tsumugi is just my best friend and roommate. I am a good actor,” numerous times under his breath while he runs down the quiet neighborhood of Veludo Way and the next two towns over as well.

One day, the lovable leader Sakuya asked him a question. “Tasuku-san, could I join you on one of your jogs? I want to get as strong as you, someday!" He agreed, not sure how he would handle a jogging partner.

The day Sakuya joined him, Tasuku tried to repress his internal Tsumugi struggles and went with the shortened chant, “I am a good actor.” Two acting junkies running down the street, with their sweat glistening down their backs, and shouting their positive mantra as a confident reminder. 

Despite Sakuya’s angelic presence, Tasuku could not get Tsumugi out of his mind. Sure, this new chant got rid of Tasuku’s struggle, concentrating on bettering the younger actor with his self-worth. But every flower he passed reminded Tasuku of the garden back at the dorms. Every playground they trotted past reminded him of the childhood games they played together. Every store selling eggs reminded him to bring some on the way back. These thoughts reminded him of one person. 

During his run with Sakuya, he ad-libbed, “I am a good actor. Tsumugi is my friend—” At that moment, Tasuku fumbled at the last word when he bit his tongue. He coughed and brushed it off. Sakuya noticed that it was strange for the athletic Tasuku to do something like that.

“Tasuku-san? Did you say something else at the end?” Sakuya caught up to him when he slowed down due to his outburst. “Are you alright?”

“I'm fine. Nothing to worry about.” Tasuku did not want to look at Sakuya's wholesome face while he thought less-angelic thoughts about Tsumugi.

Sakuya frowned but tried to reassure him. “Ok… We’re almost at the dorms so if you need anything I can call someone for help... Maybe we can ask Tsumugi-san to go to the store and pick up drinks? I think he's free today.”

“Please. Don’t mention him right now.” Tasuku looked weary from the conversation rather than the jog.

Sakuya examined his expression. “Oh, I’m sorry... Are you two fighting?”

“That’s not it, we’re not fighting. I’m just…“ Tasuku paused while he pondered over the next few words that he was about to say. “Not… feeling it?” 

Puzzled, the redhead accepted the answer. “Well… okay. I won’t bring him up again.” 

The last ten minutes of the jog moved quieter than the rest of the trip. Tasuku resumed his usual chanting. “I am straight. I swear I am straight. Tsumu is a friend, stop thinking about him like that. I'm not gay. I am straight,” he repeated. Sakuya overheard Tasuku’s chant but kept silent to protect his dignity.

They turned the corner to reach back home to the dorms to face Tsumugi leaving the dorms right when they got home. “Ah! Tsumugi-san!” Sakuya looked eager to see his fellow leader but then glanced back at Tasuku. “Oh, wait. Sorry.” Tasuku’s eyebrows furrowed but then tried to hide it as they got closer to Tsumugi who watched them return home. 

“Sakuya-kun, Tasuku. Welcome home,” Tsumugi gave a soft smile at the pair of sweaty joggers. “You two look tired, why don’t you shower and freshen up?”

Sakuya caught up to Tsumugi standing idly by. “We’re home! I think I’ll go do that,” Sakuya cheerfully responded but glanced at his jogging partner. Taking a look at the situation, he’s not sensing any ill intent from either of them. “I’ll go on ahead if that’s alright with you?” 

Tasuku looked at Sakuya, not wanting to make him more worried than he already was. “That’s fine. Go ahead. You did well today.”

Sakuya acknowledged that he had to depart from this situation. Furthermore, he didn't understand how Tasuku “was not feeling it,” but respected the adult’s wishes. “Thank you!” 

This left Tsumugi and Tasuku outside of the front door alone. Tsumugi stepped towards the sweat-ridden Tasuku, comfortable with this familiar appearance.

Tsumugi leaned in close. “Ta-chan. I know you have a lot of stamina. And I also know that you can keep going a long time,” Tsumugi pulled Tasuku aside to whisper in his ear. “But go easy on the young ones, they’re not as experienced as you.” Tsumugi stepped back and smiled, acting as if nothing happened. Tasuku stayed speechless as he tried to process the flirtatious undertones that Tsumugi gave off.

Of course, Tsumugi knew how Tasuku felt. He didn’t study psychology, the science of behavior and mind, for nothing. Tsumugi doubted himself at first. " _Ta-chan? Could it be?"_ Every time Tasuku's gaze lingered longer than needed, every time his feet shifted and pointed towards him even when he was talking to someone else and all the other subtle evidence cemented his realization.

“Huh? Tsumu?”

He cocked his head cutely, hiding his true intentions. “Yes?”

“...Nevermind, it’s nothing.”

Tsumugi mused to himself, _“I guess he doesn’t realize that he says that silly chant in his sleep too…”_

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this last night then i passed out. then i woke up and finished this fic KLSJASJ a bruh moment if i ever knew one  
> oh right [ here's the link to the headcanon ](https://twitter.com/chiikages/status/1278203524522754048)


End file.
